


Stories I did in class: Creative writing from a video, The Eye of the Storm

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: And that the last one from middle school. We watched a video in English class last year called "The Eye of the Storm" and we had to write a creative story about what was happening in the video. Of course the guy in the video is not a King but it was my way to write the story. And yes, he has a little dragon >///<
Series: Stories I did in class [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Creative writing from a video, The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> And that the last one from middle school. We watched a video in English class last year called "The Eye of the Storm" and we had to write a creative story about what was happening in the video. Of course the guy in the video is not a King but it was my way to write the story. And yes, he has a little dragon >///<

The king of the sky looked into the loupe and turned around. He hugged his pet, a little dragon. He entered his plane and took a magical potion. The green light reflected in the glasses of his mask. He also took grimoires and threw it into the fireplace. He took a box and thought of what he will do with it. He threw it into the sky and looked at the storm that was coming. He finds a key and untied the chain of his little dragon. He actioned some buttons and went to the back of his plane, where his throne was. He was reaching the end of his mission, he was going to see " _ The Eye of the Storm _ ", the mother of Nature. His plane was going down into the green light, the same that he created 10 minutes ago. It was finally the end of his life, the end of his dynasty. The plane entered progressively the green light and disappeared from the sky. The king of the sky was dead. If you looked closely, you could see in the sky, a poor small dragon flew away.


End file.
